Waking Up
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: This is a one shot set from Maura's pov about what happens after a night of drinking. As always, Rizzles.


**Maura is really hard for me to write, which is why most of my stories and narration are from Jane's point of view. This is my trying to get into Maura's head, so please forgive me if it seems off.**_**  
**_

**One shot! Enjoy  
**

**As usual, the character's aren't mine. I'm just borrowing them.**

**

* * *

**

Maura woke slowly. The night before was more-or-less a blur. The last clear thing she remembered was Jane suggesting they do a few shots. Maura had protested, but, after some light ribbing from Jane and the other two detectives, she'd given in to peer pressure.

Right at the moment, however, the only pressure she was giving into was the one she felt in her head. _'Dehydration,'_ she thought as she tried to decide if she wanted to open her eyes. _'Headache, blood vessels must still be expanded due to alcohol consumption,'_ she slowly moved her right arm to put it over her eyes. '_Muscle ache, memory loss, fatigue: all signs consistent with the over consumption of alcohol.'_

She shivered. _'Cold, blood vessels again'_ she groped for a blanket and finally found one to pull up over herself. _'Nauseated, stomach lining is irritated'_, she slowly inhaled as she tried not to shake the bed. _'I should drink some water, take a pain reliever, and possibly try to consume something with carbohydrates,'_ she slowly opened her eyes but left her arm where it was to help block some of the light coming in through the bedroom window.

_'Color scheme is questionable. Furniture is incorrect. This is not my bedroom,'_ she blinked again. Her memories were coming in blocks, but the last few hours were still missing. _'Jane's room,'_ she slowly moved her right arm and slid it under the covers intending to use it to help push herself slowly off the bed. _'Where is my clothing?'_ She stopped moving.

She closed her eyes again and tried to focus on her surroundings. _'Meditation will be ineffective; too difficult to ignore the pain… and lack of clothing,'_ she gave a small sigh. Opening her eyes she slowly turned her head toward the other side of the bed. _'Oh no,'_ her eyes grew wide as she saw the sleeping form of Jane Rizzoli laying there wrapped around her left arm. _'No clothing,'_ she glanced down at the bed. _'This bed is in terrible disarray.'_

She stared at Jane for moment trying to will her memories of the night before to surface. After a few moments of centered concentration, they popped back in, filling the blank spots. _'Jane will not deal with this well,' _she swallowed. Her mouth was dry. She was thirsty. She felt greasy. _'Given what happened, it really shouldn't surprise me that I feel the need to bathe.'_ She rolled her eyes. _'I sometimes wish sexual intercourse wasn't such a messy human interaction.'_

She attempted to remove her arm, but Jane's grip was too tight to pull away without waking her. _'I wonder what the proper etiquette is for waking your best friend after a night of such intimate interactions?' _Maura frowned and squinted. The light coming in from the window was still irritating her headache. _'I suppose best friend is not an accurate descriptive term at this point.'_ She turned her head and stared at the ceiling. _'What would be an accurate descriptive term? Girlfriend? Lover? Partner? What was it I once heard Jane say about that one couple? Oh yes, friend with benefits?'_

She felt Jane stir. She turned her head back to the brunette and felt a smile fall across her face. _'She really is very aesthetically pleasing,' _Jane inhaled deeply and started to move slightly, _'And I do admire her intelligence. Though her IQ is not as high as my own, she does possess a unique and sometimes incorrigible intelligence that I find,' _she blinked in surprise, _'Very attractive.'_

Jane slowly opened one eye, then the other. "Maura?" Jane's voice was raspier than normal. _'Dehydration combined with grogginess.'_

"Good morning, Jane," Maura whispered in return.

Jane ran her left hand down Maura's arm as she tried to get her bearings. _'I wonder how long it will take her to realize that we're both…'_

"Why are we naked?" Jane looked around. "In my bed?"

_"That took less time than I would have predicted.'_ Maura pulled her left arm free and sat up, pulling the covers with her. Jane rose up on her right arm, using her left to keep the covers in place. "Don't you remember last night?"

Jane remained where she was. She ran a hand over her face, rubbing at her eyes. _'She has such lovely eyes. Eyes? I must still be slightly intoxicated.'_ Jane shook her head. "Yeah, I remember us doing some shots at the Robber. Then, I remember that we were too drunk to drive home, so we took a cab here because it was closer. Then, I remember," Jane looked back up at Maura. "Oh."

"Yes."

Jane lay back on the bed. "Oh god, Maura, how could we let this happen?" She groaned and threw her right arm over her eyes.

_'I am finding her reaction to be less than adequate given our shared experiences. Disappointed? Yes, I believe that's accurate.' _"I'm not certain 'let' is an accurate term for what happened, Jane."

"Fine." The brunette pulled her arm down and looked at the blonde. "How do you feel about this?"

_'Feel?'_ "Feel?"

"Yeah, what do you think about what happened last night?" Jane pushed up to lean against the head board being careful to pull the covers up with her.

_'I have no idea how to answer this question.'_ "Well, I… we are already" _'dating' _"so close, Jane. I can see where a natural progression of our relationship could lead to" _'Marriage. Wait… what did I just…'_ "Something more intimate in nature."

"So that means…?" Jane made a motion with her free hand to indicate she wanted Maura to fill in the blank.

_'I hate it when she does that.'_ "I am okay with what has happened." Maura gave a considerate look to Jane. "How do you feel?"

"Like crap, mostly."

_'Must she evade?' _"Jane."

"I think I'm going to need some time to process this, you know? I'm not like you, Maura. I can't just analyze something logically and then be okay with it." She put her head in her hands.

_'She's upset. I abhorrer when she's upset.'_ Maura reached out and wrapped her left arm around Jane, pulling her close. Jane scooted closer. With a sigh, the brunette pulled the covers up and slid against Maura. _'I do, however, seem to quite enjoy this contact. It's interesting how contact from another human can cause feelings of comfort and…'_

"What are you thinking about?" Jane snuggled into Maura's embrace.

"Human comfort."

Jane chuckled. "Of course." _'I've offended her.' _"No."

"I'm sorry?"

"No, you didn't hurt my feelings."

"How did you…"

"I've been with you almost every single day both at work and outside of work for nearly two years, Maura. I'm a detective. I know stuff."

_'She makes it sound as though it's an easy thing to judge what another individual is thinking. Studies have shown that to predict…'_

"I can't read your mind, but you do have some pretty predicable patters." Jane ran her hand across Maura's stomach and settled it there. "I guess it's because you're so logical."

_'Sometimes her powers of observation are uncanny.'_

"Jane, what are we going to do?"

"What do you want to do?"

_'Whatever will prevent you from pushing me away.'_ "Whatever makes you most comfortable given the current situation."

Jane nodded. "I don't want people to know that what kicked me in the ass to decide to start dating you was a drunken night of sex." She chuckled and then winced. "But, I think I'd like to give this a try."

"You mean that?" _'I cannot believe Jane is saying this. It is very out of character for her.'_

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it for a while now," she started drawing random patterns on Maura's stomach as she talked. _'I wonder if she realizes how difficult it is for me to concentrate on what she's saying when she does that?' _"But, that's kind of an awkward thing to try and bring up, you know?"

_'No, not really.' _"I can't imagine."

"Will you?" Jane stopped tracing designs and pulled back to look at the blonde.

"Will I what, Jane?"

"Date me." Jane sighed.

_'I've considered us dating for months now.' _"Yes, I'm agreeable to that arrangement."

"Well, thank you, Dr. Isles." She rolled her eyes.

"You're quite welcome, Detective Rizzoli."

They chuckled.

"Oh man, my head is **killing** me."

"Dehydration."

"Yeah, massive hangover."

"We both need water, pain killers, and carbohydrates."

"I also need to pee."

_'Crudeness, thy name is Jane.'_ Maura rolled her eyes. "Jane."

Jane moved to get out of the bed, giving Maura a genuine smile. "Ma's going to be thrilled, you know?"

"How so?"

"She's always wanted me to date a doctor." Jane laughed as she slid out of the bed and headed toward the bathroom.

_'All things considered, I believe this will work out well.' _Maura nodded to herself._ 'Yes, I'm pleased with this turn of events.'_


End file.
